1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
A projector which includes a reflection type liquid crystal panel such as LCOS (liquid crystal on silicon) as a reflection type light modulation device for modulation of entering light is known (for example, see JP-A-2009-36819).
The projector disclosed in JP-A-2009-36819 has three reflection type liquid crystal panels for processing three color lights in red, green, and blue, respectively, to combine the color lights modulated by the corresponding reflection type liquid crystal panels by using a color synthesize optical device and project the combined light toward a screen via a projection lens.
The projector shown in JP-A-2009-36819 has a cooling structure constructed as described below for cooling the three reflection type light modulation devices, for example.
The cooling structure of the projector includes three duct members each of which has an individual channel associated with the corresponding one of the three reflection type light modulation devices. In this arrangement, air can be supplied to the respective reflection type light modulation devices through the corresponding duct members.
According to this cooling structure, however, the necessity of equipping the three duct members increases the entire size of the cooling structure, and thus makes it difficult to save the internal space of the projector.